Empecemos a practicar!
by Micka Andrea
Summary: Día soleado   Celos   confesión y Sora con ansias de aprender. Esto definitivamente es algo que Riku no puede soportar.


Hola!...Como se encuentran, espero que bien ^^... aquí yo un nuevo fic y primero de esta pareja :) espero sea de su agrado y lo disfruten.

.

_Kingdom Hearts Copyright © Square Enix y Disney Interactive Studios._

_._

_._

_**"Empecemos A practicar"**_

**_._**

Se podía apreciar un clima increíble, soleado y muy caluroso, en verdad era un día ideal para darse un buen chapuzón en las cristalinas aguas de aquella playa y esto era algo que Sora no iba a desaprovechar.

"! Wuaaa! En verdad extrañaba esto!"- dice sora mientras sacude su cabello luego de salir a la superficie del agua.

"! Hey Rikuu!...Date prisa el agua esta increíble"-

"Ya voy, Ya voy"- ~_En verdad sigue siendo el mismo de siempre…pero eso en verdad me alegra_~.

Riku llega a la playa se recuesta bajo la palmera de siempre, mientras se pone una mano sobre los ojos, Sora al ver esto sale silenciosamente del agua y lentamente se va acercando a Riku ya que quería hacerle una broma mojándolo.

Sora pude apreciar que su amigo se estaba quedando dormido o estaba fingiendo muy bien, para asegurarse acerca su cara a la de Riku el cual responde sentándose un poco nervioso y preguntando a Sora que estaba haciendo.

"Nee, Riku solo quería saber si estabas despierto, bañarse solo no es divertido"-responde Sora

"No quiero bañarme, solo prometí que te acompañaría, así que creo que seguiré descansando"-dice mientras vuelve a recostarse.

Se puede ver un pequeño puchero en la cara de Sora.

"Esto se siente raro, aun siento como si en cualquier momento fuera a llegar el rey para que lo ayudemos a resolver alguna situación en los mundos, me aburre tanta calma, además, ojala Kairi Hubiera venido, en verdad extraño los días en que solíamos estar siempre juntos. " -Dice Sora en un susurro para sí mismo pero también quería que Riku lo escuchara, siempre le había gustado tener la atención de él.

"Pues anda y declárate rápido, así no tendrás que buscar una excusa para estar todo el día con ella",- Riku se sienta para mirar claramente a Sora.

"Qu-Que?.. No, no sé de que hablas, yo no quiero estar solo con Kairi, también quiero estar contigo" Sora no entiende muy bien porque su amigo le dice eso y mucho menos la razón por la cual hace un pequeño gesto de disgusto al nombrar a su amiga.

"Oh, Sora, pero si a ti siempre te ha gustado Kairi, basta con observar cómo te comportas delante de ella, si no te das prisa podría ser yo el que se convierta en su novio" dice Riku al mismo tiempo que se pone de pie.

"NO!, espera Riku!, no vallas!, tú no puedes!"-Sora lo toma fuertemente del brazo y lo obliga a ponerse nuevamente en el piso.

"¿Celoso?" –Riku esboza una pequeña sonrisa "Sora, tu no entiendes, yo solo estaba bromeando, A mi no me gus-…"

Sora en un movimiento muy rápido se pone sobre Riku obligándolo a quedarse acostado en la arena,

"Aquí el único que no entiende nada eres tu Riku!". Sora de pronto se lanza directamente hacia la boca de Riku juntando sus labios de una manera bastante torpe. "Al único que quiero es a Riku, solo a Riku"

Sora se encuentra completamente sonrojado, aun sobre Riku, el cual lo mira con un cierto grado de molestia.

De repente Riku pesca a Sora de las muñecas y con un movimiento bastante brusco lo lanza a la arena, dando vuelta la situación y quedando Riku arriba.

"¿Te acabas de dar cuenta que con lo que acabas de hacer todo mi autocontrol se fue al demonio?"

"¿Acaso no piensas que pones esa expresión no podre controlarme como lo he estado haciendo todos estos años?"-Riku se puede notar bastante acalorado y a la vez irritado.

"¿Riku?, controlarse, ¿a qué te refieres con eso?"-pregunta Sora, ya que tiene miedo a no entender correctamente lo que su amigo le quiso decir.

"Es simple, significa que todos estos años me he estado controlando para no atraparte y decirte que quiero que seas mío, pero ya que tú dices que me quieres solo a mi no creo que sea necesario seguirlo haciendo"- "Ah, y Sora, Con tu anterior beso me chocaste los dientes"- Riku lo dice mientras se va recargando cada vez más sobre el cuerpo mojado de Sora.

"Lo siento, es que es la primera vez que beso a alguien"-Sora siente el cuerpo de Riku pegado al suyo, lo cual lo hace sentir avergonzado pero a la vez es una sensación cálida que recorre cada parte que Riku roza.

"Mmm, entonces creo que deberías empezar a practicar, ¿no crees?"-"Si"-responde Sora en un leve suspiro.

Riku le toma la barbilla muy suavemente y lo comienza besar, se puede notar que en el beso se transmite todo el tiempo que Riku estuvo esperando, "Sora, abre tu boca", el menor obedece y Riku aprovecha para introducir su lengua y explorar totalmente la boca de Sora, mientras tanto este se empieza a acostumbrar a esa nueva sensación que le provoca Riku e intenta hacer lo mismo, lentamente el beso empieza a terminar.

"Nee, Riku,….. Te Quiero"-Sora dice de pronto.

"Yo también Sora, y Siempre lo hare, te lo prometo"- "Ahora vámonos a casa".

"Bueno, pero promete que seguiremos practicando, yo quiero aprender y ser mucho mejor que tú!"

"Claro que practicaremos todo lo que quieras y además te enseñare cosas mucho más interesantes"-Responde Riku al mismo momento que toma la mano de Sora para empezar a caminar.

"Entonces tienes que enseñarme sin parar hasta que yo sepa hacerlo muy bien, ¿Pero qué cosas me enseñaras?"-Sora lo mira con una cara de confusión.

"En verdad eres muy inocente, pero eso es lo que me vuelve más loco por ti"-"y no te preocupes lo haremos sin parar ni siquiera un segundo". Riku lo besa nuevamente y sora solo se deja llevar, por que no le importa lo que Riku le quiera enseñar, ya que confía en que será algo muy bueno.

.

.

.

.

Aquí Terminando ...Por fin, este lo tenia escrito hace muuuucho pero no tenia lo menor idea de como terminarlo.

Espero sus criticas ya que estas ayudan a mejorar :)

.

. Cuídense Mucho- Nya


End file.
